Hogwarts will never be the same
by Geveda.Ann.and.then.some
Summary: Gwendolyn Nelle, Best friends with the Weasley Twins, and a young Slytherin named Rosy. This is their journey through Hogwarts. Includes: Fred/OC & Draco/OC. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the start of our new story, written by on our very own, Artsychik14. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Begin reading below... AND REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

**Rosy-Ella's POV:**

"Get the hell away!" I shouted running away from my dad. He was drunk, wasted, whatever you want to call it, he was pissed! I jumped over the couch and he ran into it, falling down making him burn himself with the hot iron he hand in his hand. The drunken man roared out in pain and I started sobbing, now I got him really mad. He was going to get worse, much worse.

"DAD NO PLEASE!" I screamed sobbing, he just got up and ran after me again. I darted towards the stairs but he caught me by my hair and I screamed hoping the neighbors might hear.

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed. "You damn evil child! SHUT UP NOW!"

I listened to him and tried to sob silently. He pulled me onto the couch and I tried to run away again but he grabbed my left arm and started pushing the hot iron against my arm. I started wiggling out of his grip but he put his foot on my stomach.

"YOU DESERVE THIS YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" he kept shouting at me and I kept screaming. The pain was terrible! I felt my skin burning under the extreme heat. I couldn't fight back no matter how much I wanted to. I just couldn't.

"Please...please s-s-stop!" I screeched and he just laughed at me. I couldn't BELIEVE the pain! But suddenly my dad released me and I screamed even more (even though I didn't know that was possible) because I saw a big black dog outside the window barking at me.

My dad threw the hot iron at the window making it break through and I used this opportunity to run up to my room and slam the door.

I saw the dog run away from my window and I think it actually looked back up at me! I just shook my head and searched through my closet looking for a first-aid kit. I started shaking and sobbing more when I heard my dad trample up the stairs and he fell down.

I was going to scream for help, I was going to grab the phone and call the police because he couldn't get away with this. But I couldn't I threw the phone across the room and it broke and I kept screaming. I hated this life, I couldn't do it. I deserved what I got and there was no way out of that.

"ROSY GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" my dad yelled at me and I just stayed in my room and continued throwing the crushed phone over and over again. My dad would think it was him if I put it in his room. I ran out of the room and did something I never thought I would.

I threw the phone at his head that was leaning on the stairs where he fell earlier. He screamed out in pain and glared at me with the dirtiest look. I stood frozen in place as I stared at him shocked. I can't believe I just did that. He got up slowly and started running as fast as a drunk and furious man could go. I ran down the hallway and ran back into my room.

I screamed and shut the door in his face making him scream back. Finally I heard a huge thud and he collapsed onto the ground. I started sobbing even harder as I remembered the extreme pain I had. The anger burned up in me but it shouldn't. It shouldn't.

I lay down by my dad and sobbed next to him. Wishing it would all just end.

Please just let it end.

* * *

**Well, what do you think for the first chapter in the new story? We need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Harry Potter etc. etc. Only Gwendolyn and blah blah blah Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think my train of thought left the station as fast as it got there ^ ^; ~MISSCOOKIEZZZ

* * *

I was lost. Lost with nowhere to go. And I loved it. No one dared to enter my realm. Where things were strange and people were mad. If it'd only last forever.

I was rudely woken by my 'darling' 'sisters'. I live in foster care so right now I'm living with a horrid family. Well not everyone is horrid, I like 'Dad' Burt, he's a scientist. And I can't forget, my cat, Rizzol.

"Hey come on freak! I and Jenni are waiting!"

"Yeah! Or you'll make me and Delilah late! This party is VERY important to us!" the two *coughcoughwhorescoughcough* demanded.

I rushed downstairs to find them waiting at the door.

"Gwen! Message from that Rumbleroar guy!"

"Dumbledore m-mother," I gritted my teeth at the last word. Why had I even tried to call her that!

I snatched the letter from her grasp and opened it faster than a kid on Christmas. My breath was cut off as I read the letter.

"Well? Were waiting!" Jenni cried.

"Come on you freak! Were late as it is! No need for your laziness!" Delilah the more spoiled and bratty of the two shouted.

I just smirked at them as Hagrid poofed into the living area, by the floo, and gave a curt nod to my *gag*mom.

She just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Like she'd care if I left, she and the brats just thought I was a disgrace of their family.

I scurried to my room got my packed trunk, I always kept most things packed it made leaving much simpler. Once I was done I said my farewells to Pa and gave Hagrid a big hug. Before I knew it he had flooed to a weird looking house, it looked rickety and like it could break at any moment.

I absolutely loved it. It was unreal and so strange it made me giddy just thinking about it.

Hagrid walked me up to the door and knocked, I was ecstatic! I didn't know whose house it belonged to but it was brilliant!

The door opened to find a red haired woman who was smiling and seemed very motherly. I only took a few steps in before I hear to two familiar voices I knew very well.

"Whose at the-"

"Door mum?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is ArtsyChik14 putting up my chappy! (: Gonna try to make it long but every time I do, it ends up short and I'm all like 'Awww' and then I start sobbing and...did I really just say that? **

**Well, ignore my emotions and read and review? (:**

**Rosy-Ella's POV:**

I dropped my suitcase in the grass and sat down on the curb. I grabbed Louise, my owl who I named after myself when I was 4, and opened up her cage. She immediately flew up onto my shoulder and I stroked her wing smiling. I loved her so much, but I had to let her go most of the summer so my dad wouldn't hurt her. She always knew when to come back though. I grabbed two notes and tied them around her leg and she hooted softly.

"Please take one of these to Liliana, then one to Gwen." I told her and she hooted once more and flew off and away. I knew she understood every word I said, she was a very smart like any other owl.

I sighed and crossed my legs and pulled out a bag of crackers I took out of the kitchen secretly. As I ate some of them I started to organize me thoughts.

I had to get out of here. The train will be coming tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to handle it if my dad were to hurt my arm anymore. I lifted up my deep purple sleeve a little to examine the severe burn I had on there and sighed again. I also needed to find someone who could heal it for me to. And a ride up to the train station.

I definitely couldn't tell Liliana, Gwen, the Weasleys, or most anyone else that I'm close to. They would freak out about it and try to convince me to leave, and it would just go down hill from there. So a definite no-no with them. But...I didn't know anyone else really.

_Draco._

Draco would be perfect! He wouldn't freak out or anything well, because he is just that kind of guy. He is also smart enough to know the perfect potion or spell to heal my arm. The only issue was, he doesn't know about my dad. I wouldn't dare to tell him. We have become close friends over the year, but not close enough where we tell secrets. Draco is pretty full of himself being the Slytherin Prince and all. If I told him something secretive he would come up with some arrogant and funny comment, then I would laugh, and we would joke around about it.

But this was something very serious. Would he joke around about it? Or would he be like anyone else and be pitiful of me. One of the reasons I hate telling others, pity. I hate it when people are pitiful of me, it makes me feel stupid. And would he be like my other friends and tell me to get away from my dad?

No, he is to...Draco for that. He would be different, and he would be a help and he may or may not understand. I had to tell him, he was the only one who wouldn't go all psycho on me.

I was just about to think about rides to the train station when I looked up to see a big black dog staring at me. He was on the other side of the street peering behind a bush. I looked closer and recognized him as the dog who had helped me yesterday. We both froze staring at each other. As I looked further into his eyes, I think I could see sympathy in them.

I was waiting for him to bark, growl, run away, or run at me. Something that would show that he didn't want me there. But he did nothing, he just stared at me. I've barely been around dogs, but I definitely knew it was a little strange for a dog to just stare at you. After about 5 minutes I finally decided to take a step forward.

"Come here! It's okay!" I said in a sweet voice whistling to him. I grabbed three crackers out of my bag and held them out to him. He slowly approached me and sniffed my hand. Then he suddenly licked the crackers out of my hand making me laugh so hard! I never knew a dogs lick would tickle like that! He looked up at me and I could have sworn he _smiled _at me. This is such a _strange _dog.

"Briannah stop pushing me!" a little kid squealed down the street. I glanced down to see two girls who lived a block or two away from me. I went to turn my attention back to the dog and saw him sprinting down the street.

_Follow him! Quick! Leave your stuff behind and run after him!_

Before I knew it I started running after him as fast as I could. We ran behind houses, the park, and a store. Finally he stopped in the woods and turned towards me. Suddenly he growled and barked at me.

_Don't go away, it's just a trick. _

What the bloody hell is my conscience telling me?

Even though I really wanted to run away, my feet stayed on spot and I stared at the dog. Soon he got the picture that I wasn't going away and stopped. He moved towards me and I closed my eyes and flinched involuntarily. I opened up my eyes to see he was walking towards me slowly and nudging me with his head. Why did he want me to go?

"What is it about you that makes me want to follow you?" I asked smiling down at him as he licked my hand. "And why do you have such random emotions?"

"What the bloody hell?" I whispered as the dog changed from a dog, to a human! I started getting light-headed as I stared at a grown man in front of me. He looked TERRIBLE! His hair was curly, greasy, and dirty, his clothes were torn, his eyes black as though he has never slept, and he looked scarred and dirty all over his skin.

_Trust him._

"Please be quiet." he muttered leading me further into the forest. "Just trust me, I will help you."

Who would follow a strange dog into the woods, not run away when it growls and barks at you, not even yell when the dog transforms into a human, and trust him enough to follow him when she doesn't have a clue as to who he is?

Me.


	4. Authors Note

**Alright, sorry for the ucky Authors Note but I shall clarify for the confused readers k? (;**

**Well we hid most of the background information on Rosy-Ella, Liliana, and Gwendolyn. Kind of like a mystery ya know? You have to read further to learn more. (; Reviews help keep us going by the way.**

**Also, Rosy-Ella is in the same year as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, etc. Liliana and Gwen are in the same year as Fred and George Weasley. I think the 'remaining death-eaters' is a typo, so sorry bout that. If you want pics go to the link to our tumblr and go back a couple of pages and there will be links, or pics of the characters and maybe some info. (; Also some funny things.**

**Okay moving on. I will give you a little bit of information on the characters here just because. **

**Rosy- Ella hated Draco in first year, and then they slowly became friends throughout second year for a mysterious reason *winkwinknudgenudge* and now they're definitely close friends maybe even best friends in this year, third year. Her father is a wizard but he hates wizards because of a mysterious reason that you will learn later. Rosy has been getting abused by her father for almost her whole life and you will learn exactly why later. Her full name is Rosy-Ella Louise Moore.**

**Liliana lives with her grandparents. Most of them are death eaters except her grandmother. Her grandmother hates the idea but is trapped in the family but she doesn't want Liliana to live that life so yeah. d: Her full name is Liliana Amorette Black *winkwinknudgenudge* **

**Gwendolyn jumps around from adoptive homes. She finally decided that she would have people call her Gwendolyn Nelle. That's her 'real' last name. I think it's safe not to add the wink wink nudge nudge thing. Anyways her and Liliana are best friends, and they're close friends with Rosy-Ella. **

**Alright that's pretty much all I can think of so far. Sorry for the late update. I'm a procrastinator, next chapter will be up soon, I promise. **

**Thanks! **

**~ArtsyChik14  
**


End file.
